Avarin Indus
Legate Avarin Indus is the no-nonsense member of the Cardassian military. Having come from a very science oriented family, he was the rebel who joined the service to earn his law degree. Having been on assignment in the Dominion War and as a body guard for the First Lady, he became a close friend and family Archon. Avarin was forced to leave his law office to re-enlist as the Second Legate of the triumvirate after a war with the Romulans. Background Information They were all born and all grew up on the Cardassian science colony moon Chintoka IV. Personal Life Mira Pavo (2373-2374) - Avarin met his lover while he was a guard at her all girls schools. They flirted with each other, carrying on a secret relationship. Soon enough, Mira lost her virginity to Avarin in the school and conceived Zeeka. Sometime later, Avarin proposed but was turned down when Zeeka explained she was betrothed to a man named Gul Pavo. They have one child together. Questa Damar (2376-2399) - Avarin met his lover when he served for several years as only her friend, confidant and archon. Eventually, their relationship got much closer and sexual tension broke. In April, the couple were intimate for the first time and Avarin confessed his love for the woman, however Questa was not willing to leave her husband and co-wife. It has been referenced they continued with their affair. Previous Spouse(s) Ashta Sarex Avarin met his first wife, Ashta Sarex, while he was on Earth as an undercover officer. Initially he appeared to be a Terran by the name of Cole Hoffman. Eventually, he confessed his true identity with Ashta and started a sexual relationship. When she broke up with her, then boyfriend, James Munroe, they became an official couple. Ashta dropped out of Starfleet and went to live with Avarin on Cardassia where she enrolled in university before getting married. Ashta and Avarin divorced in 2402 due to Ashta's many affairs and disinterest in the family. They have four children together. Siyal Remara Avarin met second ex-wife, Siyal Remara, when introduced to her via his daughter Zeteri. They began a tentative relationship before the sparks hit things off and they were quickly married. Zeteri was instrumental in their relationship because of her knowledge of an alternate timeline. In 2412, Avarin decided to end his relationship as Siyal's connection to the Hebitian religion was impacting his position as Second Legate. They co-parent but have gone their separate ways. Children Avarin has one child with Mira Pavo named Zeeka Pavo. They have a non-existent relationship as Zeeka is unaware of her true biological father. Please see link for more information. Avarin has four children with Ashta Sarex including Zeteri Damar, Arita Indus, Retal Indus and Gil Indus. Avarin has three children with Siyal Remara including Jarrad Indus, Dorad Indus and Sita Indus. Please see their links for more information. Grandchildren Zeteri has given her father four grandchildren, including Ari Damar, Yuri Damar, Miri Damar and Boden Damar. Please see their links for more information. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2361-2365, Avarin entered into the field of law and graduated with a degree in military law and defense. Avarin was on the front lines during the Dominion war, returning to Prime only to leave again in 2380 to be a undercover body guard to Questa Damar Upon marriage to Ashta, in 2381, Avarin resigned from the military. During the Second Romulan-Cardassian war, Avarin was appointed as the contact for Onel Brosan and promoted to Legate. Rank History: D`ja: 2365-2368; Kara: 2368-2374; Gil: 2374-2378; Glinn: ''2378-2380; ''Gil: 2380-2381; Resigned: ''2381-2409; ''Gul: 2409-2409; Legate: 2409-Current. Civilian Career Once resigned from the military, Avarin went full time into the legal world. He represents Questa in all of her business transactions - both on/off Cardassia Prime, as well as recently starting up his own law firm in his home. Avarin's primary focus is on domestic disputes and financial transactions, though he is educated in military law. Avarin's law partner at his home office is named Nareel. Disfigurement While undercover on Earth as Cole Hoffman, Avarin encountered the mirror universe double mDayin Letho. After injuring mJames Munroe, Avarin was the recipient of an attack from mDayin, which resulted in the loss of his left eye. 1 Avarin Indus Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2346 Category:All Characters